


Anything You Need At Any Time At All (You Know I'm Up For Anything)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arse Worship, Arse play, Body Worship, Buttcrack fucking, Comeplay, I don't even know where to start with this one, M/M, Mashton, Past Muke, Prostate Milking, slight subspace?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I want to touch Luke's butt." Calum adds his two cents to the conversation.</p><p>"You mean like even more than you have been doing it recently?" Of course it's Michael who's the first to speak up.</p><p>And well, he kind of has a point. It's just that lately Luke has gone and acquired himself that lovely peach emoji butt and Calum was a weak weak man. </p><p>"Are we talking like cop a feel or proper gay touching?" Michael enquires further, causing Luke to whine in his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Need At Any Time At All (You Know I'm Up For Anything)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so it was international doughnut day and I decided to share this Cake with you.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Written and edited on iPad so mistakes and wild autocorrect are always a possibility.
> 
> Title: Catfish And The Bottlemen - Anything (because they have just released new album and you know what a trash I am for them)
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

It doesn't happen often that they stay in the same city for more than one day when on tour and they actually spend the night in the hotel room. However, on this particular day no one could really be bothered with going out so after obligatory post gig showers all members of Calum's band piled up on his bed with intention to watch the only movie Calum has on his laptop and is not porn - Now You See Me.

He is a young guy with needs with sometimes surprisingly limited access to wifi. So yes, he might have one or two NC-17 movies saved on his old HP in case worst comes to worst. Admittedly the only reason why Calum owns that non porn movie is because of Franco jr. Calum might or might have not have a thing for him. Sue him.

It's surprisingly quiet in the dark room only lit by the light coming from the laptop screen. Calum is siting on the far left side, his legs tangling with Michael's who is sitting in between Luke's spread ones, Michael's back resting against the broad chest, and whining every time the youngest blond stops with his tummy rubs. Calum is totally not jealous. Ashton is on the other side of the pile that are Michael and Luke, not watching the movie but rather staring at his phone screen. Calum doesn't blame him. He himself has been staring at the spot on the wall opposite of his bed for the past ten minutes.

"I thought this was the one where Franco jr gets gay married." Luke pipes up.

"Nah, that's Bad Neighbours 2." Michael replies, shifting in Luke's lap as he tries to reach for Ashton with his right hand.

"They are not getting gay married. They are just getting married." Ashton butts in, his palm catching Michael's as he proceeds to then tangle their fingers together.

"Fuck, I need to piss again." The oldest curses as he tries to untangle his legs from Luke's long limbs.

"Maybe you should get your prostate checked." Luke snickers and then yelps as Ashton kicks him in the shin.

"His prostate is very well checked out." Michael jumps in which is followed by Luke's retching noises.

"Bro, I don't wanna hear about yours and Ashton's butt touching. Ew." Luke whines as he tries to push Michael from his lap into Ashton's who despite his words still hasn't left for the bathroom.

And Calum thinks all this butt talk is a perfect cue in to share with the class his own butt story that had him stare at that spot on the wall for the past 15 minutes.

"I think I want to touch Luke's butt." Calum adds his two cents to the conversation.

He has finally done it. He has shocked Michael into actually shutting up. Scratch that. Calum doesn't remember the last time it was so quiet with four of them in the same room. He can hear the bank robbery in France from Las Vegas going on in the background as he continues to think about the lovely peach emoji butt which was haunting his dreams for the past couple of weeks.

"You mean like even more than you have been doing it recently?" Of course it's Michael who's the first to speak up.

And well, he kind of has a point. It's just that lately Luke has gone and acquired himself that lovely peach emoji butt and Calum was a weak weak man. It's like Luke's arse was a magnet and Calum's hands got automatically drown to it. Touching it, grabbing it, squeezing it or pinching it. It was just such a lovely butt. And Calum knew a thing or two about lovely butts especially as he was a proud owner of one himself.

"Are we talking like cop a feel or proper gay touching?" Michael enquires further, causing Luke to whine in his hair.

Calum finally looks away from the imaginary spot on the wall to his oldest friend. He furrows his eyebrows in thought before asking "What do you mean gay touching?"

"Like you know. Skin on skin. Your naked palms kneading his naked buns. Spreading them apart, playing with his hole, fucking his crack. Coming on it and watch it drip down." Michael clarifies with a smirk before wiggling in Luke's lap.

"Michael!" Luke whines as he tries to push Michael off his lap unsuccessfully.

"You know what they say about blondes." Michael wiggles his eyebrows before continuing "Blond everywhere."

"I thought it was matching carpet and drapes. You know, pubes same as eyebrows." Calum frowns.

"Hm, to be honest I can't remember either." Michael replies before shifting in Luke's lap to face Ashton. "Which one is it babe? How are my pubes back there?"

"Oh my god Michael." Ashton face palms himself which is quite appropriate reaction to the question asked.

"Cmon, you spend almost as much time there as behind your drums." Michael elbows the older man with a wicked smile on his face.

"Well, anyway, when I-" Michael goes to continue but gets interrupted by Luke who's yelling over Michael "Oh my god Michael please don't!"

"Don't what?" Ashton asks curiously and Calum finally turns his gaze to his youngest band member who's currently hiding behind Michael's back.

"We fucked on his 16th birthday. I took his cherry." Michael says proudly and Calum can feel the jealousy roll through his body, making his nose twitch in anger.

"You what?!" Ashton yells and Calum just sits there open mouthed staring into his best friend's smug little face.

"Anyway." Michael ignores Ashton's enquires as he looks back to Calum. "He didn't have much arse back then. Neither did he have much hair for that matter. Just some soft transparent peach fuzz. He was such a needy little bottom. Spanked him and everything. He came in his pants when I told him I was gonna fuck him. He loved it."

Calum is probably neon green with envy by now.

"Michael!" Ashton interrupts the bright haired man again, now standing up next to the bed and pulling on Michael's hand until he's toppling out of the bed and standing next to the drummer.

"You are coming with me." The older says in a voice not allowing for any arguments when he makes his way towards the door.

"Someone's getting their prostate checked." Michael says smugly to Calum before following Ashton towards the door.

"Someone's getting their arse whipped." Ashton corrects him which is followed by Michael's mocking "Yes Daddy."

Calum listens to the sound of the door of his room closing, followed by the sound of Ashton's room opening and closing. He is so focuses on processing all the information Michael provided him with he almost misses it.

"Um, you can touch it if you want." Luke offers awkwardly, his cheeks dusty pink and his eyes looking anywhere but in Calum's direction.

"Yeah?" The brown boy breathes our barely above a whisper.

"Yeah." Luke replies as he shifts himself on the bed so that he is now lying on his side, facing Calum.

"How do you want to... Uh." Calum cuts himself short awkwardly as he turns on his side as well and scoots closer to the blond lying on the middle of the bed. He tentatively reaches his hand towards Luke's hip before hesitantly looking into the baby blues staring at him.

"Can I?" Calum asks, his hand stilling just a couple of inches from touching Luke's side.

"Yeah." The blond gives a green light to the brown boy who then tentatively gazes his fingertips over the patch of skin revealed just where his hipbone juts out. Calum watches as his fingers slowly move lower and then he moves his hand behind Luke until his whole palm is resting on Luke's ass cheek. The material of Luke's sweats feels soft underneath Calum's fingers and he can't help but admire how his hand is now too small to cover the whole globe. He spreads his fingers and marvels at the sight of his spread wide hand barely covering the curve.

He is still barely touching, more like resting his hand, on the covered flesh as he manages to tear his gaze from the perfect roundness covered by the fabric, lifting his head up, and realising just how close he is to the younger guy. Their noses are almost touching and Calum can practically count Luke's eyelashes which are trying to keep the messed up fringe out of the blue irises.

Calum closes the small distance between them until his nose is nudging against Luke's, his brown eyes locked on Luke's who's looking at him with his eyes half closed.

"I'm gonna grab it now." The Scot says, his lips brushing against the thin pink ones as he speaks. He doesn't wait for a reply before he squeezes the globe with his wide spread fingers, trying to cover the whole area. He lets himself feel the softness underneath his fingers before closing them back together and moving his hand lower until he is cupping Luke's cheek where it meets his thigh.

Luke whimpers softly at the touch, shifting his legs so that Calum's hand can travel down the inside of his thigh before coming back up to grab for the tempting softness that is Luke's backside. Calum gives a cheek one last firm squeeze, electing another whimper from the younger boy, before moving to the other one, repeating the process. It is a bit hard to properly grab the flesh. That is, until Luke rolls them over, with him on top of Calum, his legs bracketing Calum's and his head buried in the older boy's neck so that their half hard dicks are rubbing against each other.

"Luke." Calum breathes out as he now grabs one butt cheek with each palm, squeezing them firmly before loosening his grip. He moves his hands further up until his thumbs are sneaking behind the elastic of Luke's sweats.

"Can I?" Calum asks as he gently caresses the naked skin there. The only reply he gets is in a form of Luke's whimper and a thrust of his hips which Calum interpreted as yes, hooking his thumbs behind the waist band before slowly sliding it down and pushing it just under the soft globes.

"So that's where my doughnut boxers are." The older chuckles as he hooks his chin over Luke's shoulder, watching his fingers trace the bright sweets scattered all over the white background. He takes his time with stroking and cupping soft ass, the weight of full cheeks in his palms combined with Luke's mouthing at his neck making his dick chub up nicely.

"I like it." Luke suddenly whispers into Calum's ear. "I like it when you touch my arse. I like it when you just rest your hand on it, pretending it's an accident. I like it when you pinch me and I like it when you slap me."

"Yeah? You like other people touching your ass?" Calum grunts as he digs his nails into the soft globes, stilling Luke's hips successfully, and thrusting his half hard dick against Luke's.

"Yeah." Luke whimpers in reply, pushing back on Calum's palms, making sure his hands are full with Luke's roundness. "I especially like it when it's you who's doing it." The blond adds before bitting down on Calum's collarbone.

"Fuck Luke." The brown boy whimpers as he feels the front of his jogging getting wetter by his and Luke's leaking dicks.

"Can I?" Calum asks again as he hooks his thumbs this time behind the waistband of the colourful boxer briefs.

"Please." Luke whimpers as he lifts his hips just high enough for Calum to push the underwear down his ass, stopping just under the globes where the sweatpants were pushed down earlier. He then rubs his palms against Luke's still covered thighs, warming his hands up before going for that white gold. He carefully places his bare hands on Luke's exposed buttocks, feeling the soft naked skin underneath his fingers before slowly moving his hands up and then back down. Luke's skin is soft underneath his palms, the peach fuzz covering his skin teasing Calum's sensitive fingertips. His chin is still hooked over Luke's shoulder and he has a perfect view on the now completely naked buttocks.

"Your arse is so beautiful baby. Curving so nicely and filled up to perfection." The Maori whispers against Luke's ear, basking in the soft whimpering sounds coming from the younger boys mouth.

"Do you wanna see?" Luke whimpers in between rutting his naked sensitive dick against Calum's completely covered one and pushing his arse against the palms kneading it, making sure the older boy's palms are always full with soft flesh.

"I can already see Princess. Curving up so nicely." Calum teases the blond by pulling the fat globes apart before pushing them back together, making the youngest whine against his neck in pleasure.

"No. I mean like. Do you want to see? From behind." Luke asks shyly which makes Calum finally realise what's going on. Luke wants to be observed. To be touched. To be exposed.

"Would you like me to have a look?" Calum asks softly, his fingertips now teasing the crack.

"Yeah."

"Would you like me to pull them apart to reveal your asshole?" The older continues.

"Would you look at it?" Luke whines as his now almost fully hard cock ruts against Calum's.

"Would I look at what?" Calum asks confusedly as he slides middle and pointer finger of his left hand in between the crack, pressing them on Luke's opening for the briefest second before moving them further down to massage Luke's perineum. His other hand is back to fondling Luke's right cheek.

"M'hle." Luke mumbles against Calum's neck, his hands now moving from the headboard into the thick black locks.

"Your asshole?" Calum tries to decode blond's mumbling, his question answered with a high pitched whine and a sharp tug on his hair.

"Fuck yeah Princess. I'm gonna slip behind you. I'm gonna cop a feel. I'm gonna spread you wide open until your hole is fully exposed. I might even spit on it." Calum promises as he lets the blond boy rut against his abbs where his shirt rode up his body. "Then I'm going to let them go, watch them bounce back, before I push them together." Calum promises as he kisses the side of Luke's head, his both hands now aggressively pulling the firm globes apart, squeezing them and then pushing them back together.

"And then, once I get you all slippery between them, I'm gonna fuck your crack. I'm gonna slid my dick against your arse, between those beautiful globes, and I'm gonna rut against them. I'm gonna fuck your crack until I unload all over your ass." Calum promises as he teases his dry fingers over the puckered opening again.

"Yes, yes. Please Calum." Luke moans at the older boy's words, his dick leaving a sticky trail all over the toned abbs.

Calum carefully rolls them on the side, Luke going willingly at the promise of his arse being fucked, before climbing from underneath the blond and catching the sight of pretty pink cock nestled in the soft blond curls, glistening with the amount of precome the younger boy leaked already.

"Fuck, you are so wet." Calum curses before ducking his head forward and catching the soft pink lips between his own, teasing the blond with a peck, before rolling him back on his tummy, trapping the four inch cock against blond's own belly and bed sheets. "Who needs a big dick with arse like this." Calum wonders as he positions himself behind Luke's arse, his palms automatically drawn to the perfect globes.

"You have such a pretty arse Princess. Making everyone salivate over it. Wishing they would be able to touch it." Calum wonders as he is discovering the soft perfection from a whole new angle.

"It's so full it's hard to get a proper grip on it." The brown boy solders on. "Making it hard to get a proper grip on it to spread it apart." Calum says before spreading the fat globes apart, revealing Luke's most intimate parts.

"Calum." Luke whimpers at the feel of his hole being exposed, elevating his hip as much as Calum's position behinds him would allow him to offer a batter view.

"So pretty baby. So pretty." Calum coos as he tries to drag his thumbs over the winking opening without loosing his grip on the flesh of the arse.

"Yeah?" Luke whines, eager to hear the praise from the older boy.

"Yeah baby. Michael was right. You are a blond through and through." Calum wonders as his thumbs play with the soft barely visible fuzz around the pretty pink entrance.

"I could..." Luke says before moaning at the sensation of Calum bitting on his left cheek. "I could shave it off." He finally finishes his sentence as the sting of the bite subsides, leaving a small pink mark on the pale flesh.

"You don't have to Princess. I like it that you are not all smooth down there. You are such a perfect boy Lewi." Calum says softly before peppering kisses all over the pink teeth marks.

"Don't." Luke whines at the Calum's words, rutting his hips violently against the soft material of bedsheets.

"Don't what?" Calum mumbles teasingly against the pink wet mark he created on the ivory skin, knowing fully well what the nickname does to Luke.

"Don't call me that." Luke moans as he grabs for the headboard with his right hand.

"Such a pretty boy." Calum continues as he is now kissing the spot where Luke's spine meets his arse. "Such a pretty arse." He continues as he is now pressing the cheeks together, kissing the crack created. "With the prettiest boy hole." Calum praises as he pulls the soft globes apart again, revealing Luke's opening to his eyes. "You know what pretty holes like yours deserve?" Calum teases as he tries to scoot further down until his face is in perfect line with Luke's arse. "Kisses." Calum says before leaning forward and pecking the wrinkled muscle, making the blond underneath whine in pleasure as Calum's tongue flickers against the willing opening before retracing his mouth just a bit, gathering as much saliva in his mouth as possible before spitting on the tinny little asshole begging for attention.

"Calum!" Luke moans at the feeling of teasing pad rubbing over the now spit wet opening before teasingly dipping inside just the tip of it.

As soon as Calum pushes his finger out again, he climbs back up, reaching for the nightstand where his favourite lube is stashed. He likes to taste before, between and after, the synthetic cherry taste always preferred to the generic one lubes usually have.

"Need to make you proper wet so that I can fuck you properly." Calum says as he is warming up the lube between his palms before gently sliding them down Luke's crack, making sure the skin there is wet and slippery, teasing his asshole by massaging it with two of his fingers before letting go of Luke's butt completely in favour of slicking up his own dick he pulled out, trackies and underwear pushed just low enough to expose his cock.

"I'm gonna fuck your pretty arse Princess." Calum bends over the broad back to whisper against the top of Luke's blond head, leaving a soft peck on the younger boy's left cheek whilst he teasingly drags his now fully hard dick through Luke's crack, letting his dickhead nudge against Luke's tight opening.

True to his words, Calum sits back up, his hands grabbing for the full cheeks and pushing them together before fucking the tight crack created. Luke's slicked up skin feels absolutely divine against Calum's bare cock, the tip leaking more and more precome until Calum feels like Luke is as drenched in his juices as he is with lube. He watches in fascination as his dark pink dick fucks the pale globes, the dickhead leaving a sticky trail behind as Calum tries to focus on squeezing the full arse together.

"Fuck Luke, it feels so good." The older moans as he feels his orgasm approaching with lightening speed. He would love to fuck Luke's crack until he comes, squirting some of it over the blond's lower back, but he has a promise to fulfil. He lets one of the cheeks go, softly patting it as Luke whines in protest at the loss of the strong grip, before pulling the other one as wide apart as possible. He lifts himself back on his knees, hovering over the pale arse, as he grabs for his own cock and fucks his own wrist four times before he is painting the pale flesh with his warm cum.

"Calum." Luke whines pitifully as Calum completely removes his hands from the pale flesh, watching his jizz drip all over the round globes, some of it trickling down the crack and probably towards his hole.

The brown boy takes a moment to catch his breath before he bends his head down and licks a couple of drops off the full arse with the tip of his tongue as they slide down the round curve towards the thighs.

"You look so pretty with your arse flushed from all the touching and covered in my jizz." Calum wonders as he slaps the right cheek quickly five times, smearing the sticky mess over Luke's skin and Calum's hand and watching with amazement how beautifully the fat globe bounces under the harsh treatment.

"Calum." Luke whines as his hips try rutting hard against the bed, the movement limited by Calum and his pants halfway down his thighs.

"Yeah Princess." Calum hums under his breath as he plays with the sticky cheeks filling his hands full. He spreads Luke wide open again watches in fascination as a big fat drop of his come is making its way down the crack until it settles over the needy opening. Calum presses his left pointer finger on it, feeling the stickiness of come mixing with the slippery lube, before he adds pressure on his digit and watches in fascination as his finger starts disappearing inside the blond.

"Calum." Luke whines pitifully, clearly just on the brink of an orgasm himself.

"Fuck, you are opening so nicely baby. Your pretty little asshole so eager to swallow my spunk." Calum breathes out fascinated as he is now a whole finger deep inside the blond, slowly curling it inside until he feels it.

"Calum!" The blond moans as he tightens around Calum's finger.

"Cmon," the older teases as he gently massages blond's prostate. "Cmon Lewi, come for me." Calum says before he feels, sees and hears Luke fall apart underneath him. He is so beautiful when he comes, his fists clenching as his eyelids close shut. His hips riding Calum's finger in pleasure.

"Just a little bit more." Calum whispers as Luke starts coming down from his high. "Just a little bit more Lewi. Gonna milk you dry." Calum says lovingly as he abandons Luke's arse in favour of searching for his dick trapped between his belly and the mattress.

"I can't anymore." Luke whines as he feels Calum cup his still leaking cockhead in his palms.

"Just a little bit more baby. Gotta get all that jizz out of you." Calum whispers as he continues on massaging the little bud inside the pretty blond. He can feel Luke getting softer in his hand but his cockhead is still leaking.

"Do you want me to stop?" Calum asks as he stills his finger for a moment waiting for Luke to say anything but the blond remains stubbornly silent.

"Almost there. Just a little bit more baby. Your balls were so full. No one fucked you properly in such a long time. Gotta fix that, gotta milk you dry. Didn't you take care of them lately?" Calum speaks softly to the blond who's now lying completely relaxed, not trying to fight Calum's fingers and just lets himself enjoy being taken care of"

"So much jizz locked inside your balls baby. Gotta let it all out." The older continues to speak softly as he feels the last drops of come leak into his hand. Calum only stops when he brushes his thumb over the sensitive cockhead, feeling the slit flutter underneath his fingers but coming up dry.

"Such a good boy." Calum coos as he slowly withdraws his finger out and moving his cum filled hand from Luke's small soft cock to his belly.

"Such a good boy for me Lewi." Calum praises the mellow blond who preens under the belly rub and the feeling of Calum spooning him from the side where he rolled up from the blond. "How do you feel baby?" Calum asks as he continues to smear Luke's spunk all over his soft belly.

"Soft." Luke mumbles out quietly as he nuzzles his head into the pillow.

"That's ok baby. You were so good for me yeah? Came so much. Such a wonderful boy." Calum continues to praise the blond.

"Stay." Luke mumbles sleepily as one of his hands reaches for Calum.

"Of course I will. I wouldn't leave you in a hundred years." Calum promises as he catches Luke's palm in his own.

"Tired." Luke whispers as he tightens his hold on Calum's hand.

"Go to sleep Lewi. I'm gonna be right here when you wake up." Calum promises as he squeezes Luke's hand in reassurance.

They made such a mess of the bed and themselves but it can wait. In Calum's opinion, the whole world can wait until Luke is ready to deal with the real world again.

The last thought Calum has before he falls asleep is 'Fuck' as he hears the laptop fall of his bed and catches himself falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't suck too much. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
